Nightstalker
by Inu-Yasha's HOTTTTT
Summary: There's a new demon"Nightsalker"and it can kill in your sleep. It is up to Inu-yasha and the gang to kill it. On the way they meet new friend's and miroku finds a new love but it dosen't last cause all there new friend's get kill by the Nightstalker!
1. The begning

Night Stalker by: katie

part:1-Thanks to alex for leting use her idea

"Someone help me!" the teen bellowed as she ran down the long,narrow corridor.The sometime now she could practily fell the demons cold fingers on her sholder. Just when she thought all hope was lost, she worke-up from her long horrifying night mare.

"sit boy!" Kagome screamed jiust a few seconds after Inu-yasha stared beting on shippo. This had been goinhn on about five times a day for the past week. Kagome was geting sick of their constant bicking and complaning. Even Miroku and sango were getting endless migranes from them. It had taken them over a week to get to the next village. Kagome wasn't going to take anymore, she had to get to a nice quite place to sleep. About 3days later Inu-yasha ,Kagome, Mirkou, sango and shippo were finaly at a beautiful village. The sound of brids, no people roaming the streets, notthe echos of childrens laughter.Something had defanitly gone wrong in this village


	2. chapter2

Night Stalker by: katie

part:1-Thanks to alex for leting use her idea

"Someone help me!" the teen bellowed as she ran down the long,narrow corridor.The sometime now she could practily fell the demons cold fingers on her sholder. Just when she thought all hope was lost, she worke-up from her long horrifying night mare.

"sit boy!" Kagome screamed jiust a few seconds after Inu-yasha stared beting on shippo. This had been goinhn on about five times a day for the past week. Kagome was geting sick of their constant bicking and complaning. Even Miroku and sango were getting endless migranes from them. It had taken them over a week to get to the next village. Kagome wasn't going to take anymore, she had to get to a nice quite place to sleep. About 3days later Inu-yasha ,Kagome, Mirkou, sango and shippo were finaly at a beautiful village. The sound of brids, no people roaming the streets, notthe echos of childrens laughter.Something had defanitly gone wrong in this village


	3. chapter 3

Night Stalker

Part:3

Inu-yasha and the gang had been running for hours just to the demonto the next village. On the way they met four girls one was alex she looked about 15 years old. The others were Beccas, Kaitlynn and chenoa, they all looked about 12 years old. The girls were all bloody and torn

"Miroku didn't mind at all thought!". They were cover in dirt and dried leaves, it was not hard to tell they were had been running for a long time. The NIGHT STALKERhas been tormenting our town for three days now, we were sent to find help! "Chenoa said in a detemined voice. "You guys look like you can help us". "We'll do are best girls." Kagome said in a uncertain voice, then the gang set off to kill the really the annoing thing that seemed to get a out for killing innocent people. About half and hour later the four girls led the to their village, but it was to late, everyone in ten village was dead. The emperor said this would happen if we didn't find anyone in three days at the most!"Alex said in an upset voice."The people made a vow that they would not sleep until the demon was destroyed or moved on to the next village!"Kaitlynn said."But the emperor also said that during the night every night except for on a new moon, the demon can take on a human from. "That means he can walk the streets!"Alex said in a worried voice. "So that is how all the people died!"They didn't fall asleep, they were roaming the streets at night!"That was the first smart thing Kaitlynn had said all day.

What else can the demon do? Find out in part:4


	4. chapter 4

Night Stalker

Part:3

Inu-yasha and the gang had been running for hours just to the demonto the next village. On the way they met four girls one was alex she looked about 15 years old. The others were Beccas, Kaitlynn and chenoa, they all looked about 12 years old. The girls were all bloody and torn

"Miroku didn't mind at all thought!". They were cover in dirt and dried leaves, it was not hard to tell they were had been running for a long time. The NIGHT STALKERhas been tormenting our town for three days now, we were sent to find help! "Chenoa said in a detemined voice. "You guys look like you can help us". "We'll do are best girls." Kagome said in a uncertain voice, then the gang set off to kill the really the annoing thing that seemed to get a out for killing innocent people. About half and hour later the four girls led the to their village, but it was to late, everyone in ten village was dead. The emperor said this would happen if we didn't find anyone in three days at the most!"Alex said in an upset voice."The people made a vow that they would not sleep until the demon was destroyed or moved on to the next village!"Kaitlynn said."But the emperor also said that during the night every night except for on a new moon, the demon can take on a human from. "That means he can walk the streets!"Alex said in a worried voice. "So that is how all the people died!"They didn't fall asleep, they were roaming the streets at night!"That was the first smart thing Kaitlynn had said all day.

What else can the demon do? Find out in part:4


End file.
